


At Her Lowest

by ChillieBean



Series: GERF Collection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Language, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Soft singing carries from the kitchen, and Ashe closes her eyes in an effort to keep from crying again. Suffice it to say, tonight's celebrations have been cancelled. She should have told Akande to stay away. Hell, she shouldn't have invited him over until after the heist.But she was cocky, and instead of seeing her at her highest, he's witnessing her at her lowest.Pathetic.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu
Series: GERF Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	At Her Lowest

**Author's Note:**

> For tacticalgrandma
> 
> Prompt: fluff or hurt/comfort
> 
> Went down the hurt/comfort route :)

Ashe stares into her whiskey glass as she turns it slowly on the tabletop. Her fingers are blackened with grease, her nails are chipped, but she's too numb to care. 

When they finally arrived at the clubhouse, she ordered the triplets to repair Bars while she rebuilt Bob alone. It was her fuck up, after all. When he was in one piece again, Bob escorted her home, using the time to tell her that it wasn’t her fault that the heist turned to shit, that it was doomed to fail before they got there because they were just pawns in McCree's game. 

She's not sure if that makes her feel better or worse.

Soft singing carries from the kitchen, and she closes her eyes in an effort to keep from crying again. Suffice it to say, tonight's celebrations have been cancelled. She should have told Akande to stay away. Hell, she shouldn't have invited him over until after the heist.

But she was cocky, and instead of seeing her at her highest, he's witnessing her at her lowest. 

Pathetic.

She hears his footsteps approach and she downs the whiskey. A plate is placed in front of her, and despite it being Chinese takeout, Akande has presented it as if he cooked it himself.

"Thanks," she murmurs, glancing at him and smiling weakly. 

Akande places a hand on top of hers, squeezing gently. "You're welcome." He doesn't let go, not as he eats, not as she nibbles, pokes and prods. 

She hasn’t told him what happened. He'd have kittens if he found out Jesse McCree, former Overwatch agent was there, and God, she's thankful she talked him down from providing assistance. If Talon had been there, it would have been chaos. More so.

But Akande knew they encountered resistance when she arrived empty-handed and with two incapacitated omnics. She's thankful at the very least that she tore her way out of the bindings using her teeth so he didn't see _that_.

"My offer still stands," Akande says, drawing her from her thoughts. "Give me a name, they'll be dead before sunrise."

Ashe shakes her head. "Thanks, but this is my mess to clean." As much as she'd like to have McCree taken care of, she _can't_. Face to face with him in that standoff, she hesitated, she intentionally missed shots. Over the seventeen years he's been out of her life, she's lost count of how many times she has thought about putting him down, and when presented with the opportunity, she couldn't do it. 

Tears spill down her cheeks. She tries turning away but Akande cups her face. With a sigh, she meets his gaze, and he smiles softly, wiping a tear away with his thumb. 

"It will be okay," he murmurs, gently sweeping her hair behind her ear. "Why don't I draw you a bath? You can relax with a glass of wine."

Ashe smiles, placing her hand on top of his. "As long as you join me."

Akande leans in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She closes her eyes, and for the first time since seeing McCree's face, she feels at ease. 

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
